


That Time Of Month

by MischievousNygma



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha!Dutch Van der Linde, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Possessive Sex, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), alpha!Arthur Morgan, arthur morgan - Freeform, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousNygma/pseuds/MischievousNygma
Summary: As you prepare to leave to your nest to ride out your heat cycle away from camp, Arthur convinces you to stay.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	That Time Of Month

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with A/B/O dynamics for a few days now (oops) so here's my contribution to this universe.

Your stomach growled loudly as you continued to wolf down can after can of food you brought from the general store. You ate about five cans of salted offal in the past three minutes which would normally disgust you but since you were about to go into heat any form of food made your mouth water.

You dreaded your heat cycle so much. You despised it. You, Mary-Beth and Abigail were the only omegas in camp. Dutch and Arthur were both alphas so it was almost their job to help out when the omegas were going through their cycle. Dutch would instantly smell the sweet scent the omegas released into the air and go up to help them out. He already claimed Mary-Beth since Abigail wanted to be with John who was a beta. Sadly, Abigail couldn’t have a child with John since betas and omegas can’t breed, so she carried Dutch’s child when she went through her first heat cycle with him around. After she gave birth, it’s been hell ever since with those two. Although Dutch didn’t claim her, John was still pissed about it.

Arthur didn’t seem too interested in claiming the omegas, he left that job to Dutch. You’d hear him talk about an omega he used to be with but didn’t claim. You supposed that broke his heart and he never seemed interested because of it.

But little did you know, he hated it when you left camp. You didn’t know that he wanted to claim you so he could take care of you and help you through the cycle since he never expressed much about it.

You left camp each time your heat cycle happened. Dutch constantly warned you about the dangers of another alpha finding you and claiming you. Other alphas included other gang leaders like Colm O’driscoll and Lindsey Wofford (who is the Lemoyne Raiders leader). Colm and Lindsey would send out betas to find omegas for them so each night there would be patrol around which made it so hard for you to hide from them. You always made sure to build your nest far from civilization, pretty much on the end of the map. You’d get the boat from camp and sail off to the nearest island which was close by surprisingly and rest there while you went through your cycle. Nobody was there and it was a wonderful place but when going through heat, it was the absolute worst. You’d cry out as your body reached high temperatures and your legs would instantly spread out as your slick stained your clothing so you’d spend the nights naked on the sandy grass as you tried to please yourself with the toys you’d bring along. But it wasn’t enough. Your body craved an alpha and put you through hell for not having one.

You didn’t want to be claimed by Dutch, although it sounded so tempting. Although he was an alpha and alphas are supposed to take care of their omegas but he didn’t. He’d appear only around when they were going through heat and leave them when things were done. You and the other two omegas had to find comfort with each other or with the other betas in camp. And as much as you craved that, you forced yourself to leave and go through the process alone.

As you sat there indulging on any piece of food that surrounded you, Arthur watched from a distance. He knew you were going through the pre-heat cycle so he would buy you food and leave it by your bedroll. He felt bad about you leaving each month. It could just be the alpha in him but he wanted you to be safe with him. To help you go through this process quicker by mating with you. 

Mary-Beth would comfort you as you ate. She’d gently massage you to relax and she’d read to you. You were always so appreciative with her support since it was the only support you got. As the day passed and nightfall hit, you began to pack some things in your small bag and head to the boat as usual when you felt it was time to leave. And the time to leave was soon. But something caught your attention. A strong, pungent musk smell that began to fill your nose. A sense of panic rushed through you as you felt your body warm up and yearn for whatever alpha was nearby. That strong musk scent that alphas would release would bring an omega towards them and make them go into heat quicker. You weren’t sure if it was Arthur or Dutch releasing the addictive scent into the air but you couldn’t help but to be drawn by it. 

As you walked over to the boat, the scent got stronger and your body heated up more. You let out a whimper underneath your breath as you fell onto your knees, feeling the instinct take over. You had to leave the area before it got any worse, before you couldn’t control yourself and your body began to release that sickeningly sweet scent to attract mates. You stood up on wobbly legs and ran into the forest, attempting to escape the scent. Your body grew hotter and hotter as you ran off and you couldn’t help but feel yourself get wet at the simple scent. You felt a sharp cramp which caused you to fall onto your knees, whimpering in pain. That strong scent returned and your mind and body went into overdrive.

This is exactly what you didn’t want to happen. This is why you left the gang so that intoxicating musky scent didn’t make you so vulnerable. You opened your legs out of instinct and cried out, your hips grinding against the fabric of the dress for some type of release. Your panties were soon soaked in the slick your body produced and you began to pant and mewl as your body became so submissive despite not even seeing the alpha yet.

Arthur watched from a few feet away, watching as you whimpered and grinded your hips against the ground. He smelt that wonderfully sweet scent you released and he quickly became almost intoxicated by it. He couldn’t help his instincts as he slowly walked up to you, feeling himself grow harder by the second as he got closer. As you heard the footsteps you quickly turned around, doing your best to keep your legs shut. And there it was, the source of that addictive musk scent. You let out a whine as you watched him squat down near you, brushing some hair from your face.

“I didn’t want you going through this alone anymore” He stated, trying to ignore the aching bulge in his pants. “I know you don’t want to be claimed but I can’t help myself. I want to take care of you when you go through this. Let me claim you” There was a sudden growl in his voice as the scent grew stronger which made your head spin. Your legs opened as your mouth went agape, your scent glands releasing more and more to catch the alpha’s attention. To be honest, Arthur being your alpha sounded wonderful but you never knew if he’d be interested in having an omega and to take care of one. But he did, and this was all you needed.

“Please.. I just need you..” You whined and lifted up your dress as you revealed your lower half to him. “Claim me as yours, Arthur”

With that approval he quickly grabbed onto the waistband of your panties and slid them down your legs and tossed them to the side. He didn’t have much time to control himself so he ended up ripping the fabric of your dress and tossing it aside so he can have you as quickly as possible. You opened your legs and you began to watch as he kissed down your body, kissing down to your throbbing heat. His tongue brushed up against you and your head began to fog up with pleasure. He soon became addicted to that sweet slick you produced, lapping up as much as he could as quickly as possible. 

His hands gripped onto your hips and focused his tongue work on your sensitive bundle of nerves now. Your eyes rolled back as your breathing became heavy and shallow. You bucked your hips against his mouth as you cried out, the pleasure building up inside of you so soon. He was so focused on the sweet substance that filled his mouth that he soon became addicted to. He pulled you close to him, his stubble of a beard gently tickling your inner thighs as he quickly flicked his tongue over your clit. You felt your climax reaching and your body tensing up as he continued to work so determinedly. His lips latched onto your small bundle of nerves, beginning to suck against it. That’s what sent you over the edge, making you cry out as your intense orgasm hit you like a crashing wave. Your body trembled and you felt limp for a moment. Arthur pulled his head up from between your legs and placed warm kisses on your stomach.

But this wasn’t over for you. It’s not like a normal day when you would please yourself and fall asleep after because you were so tired. Your body began to ache again, yearning for what the omega needed to make this process end quicker. You needed him and you needed him to claim you as his.

“Arthur.. I can’t take this much longer..” You stated while being extremely out of breath. His eyes flicked up to yours and it sent shivers down your spine seeing that dominant look in his eyes.

He silently stood up and quickly took off his suspenders and let his pants pool at his ankles. He didn’t have time to remove anything else because he became intoxicated by your scent once more. He crawled on top of you and grabbed onto his erect shaft, pressing it at your entrance. It slipped in with ease with the extra slick you produced. You wrapped your legs around him and he began to thrust into you, an animalistic instinct controlling him. This was your first time mating with someone and it felt so much different from the toys you used. Your mind was sent into a state of bliss as you felt him thrust deeper into you.

He pressed his face down against the area where your neck meets your shoulder, taking in your intoxicatingly sweet scent from your scent glands. You pressed your face against the same spot located on him, that pungent musk scent filling your nose. You felt in heaven at that moment. You were filling the needs of your instinct and it felt so damn good.

You felt his teeth graze your skin as he pressed himself against you, his body becoming overwhelmed with pleasure along with yours. You could feel himself swelling inside of you, stretching your walls out more and more with each harsh and deep thrust. You let out a soft whimper against his skin, your nails dragging down his back as you felt your second climax form in your stomach. His two sharp canine teeth pressed against your neck but not hard enough to break your skin just yet. His thrusting became more erratic as he felt close to his climax. Your walls clenched tightly around his shaft as you felt the buildup become stronger and stronger. The pleasure of how tight you felt around his shaft was enough to send him to the edge, his knot forming as his teeth bit down into you. You bit his neck back out of an instinct you didn’t even know you had. You felt his seed spill into you as he claimed you as his. His hips were pressed against you, making sure nothing spilt out although the knot guaranteed that. You felt his body relax against yours as he placed a soft kiss where he sunk his teeth into. You hummed softly and you felt your body calm down, a sense of security and comfort as he stayed inside of you for a bit longer. You felt as he flipped you over in a swift motion so now you were laying on top of him.

“I’ll have to keep you with me for a little bit darlin” He stroked your hair and placed a kiss on the side of your head “So get comfortable with me”

You sleepily nodded and curled up to him, trying to get as comfortable as you could with his shaft still inside you. You looked up at him and met his eyes, a smile spreading across your lips.

“So you’re my alpha now huh?” You spoke softly as he continued to stroke your hair.

“I know it sounds scary but I promise to take good care of you” He responded and pulled you closer so he could place a soft kiss on your lips. You kissed him back, slowly but lovingly. You felt so many emotions run through you at once, but mostly you felt safe in your alpha’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 If you want to read more Red Dead stuff, follow my writing blog on Tumblr @Red-Dead-Daydreams


End file.
